1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home medical apparatus and, more particularly, to a peritoneal dialysis apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oxygen enricher configured to allow oxygen inhalation, a peritoneal dialysis apparatus configured to allow peritoneal dialysis, and the like have been widely used as home medical apparatuses for allowing patients themselves to perform medical treatment in their homes and the like.
Of these apparatuses, the peritoneal dialysis apparatus is configured to connect, to a cassette, a catheter tube (dialysis catheter) to be indwelled in the peritoneal cavity of a patient, a dialysis solution bag containing a dialysis solution, and a drainage bag to recover the drainage of dialysis solution, according to a predetermined operation procedure. This cassette is then set in the peritoneal dialysis apparatus. Operating the peritoneal dialysis apparatus allows a dialysis solution to be automatically injected and recover the drainage of dialysis solution at any time during the day or night.
When operating the peritoneal dialysis apparatus, therefore, it is important for a patient to accurately proceed with the operation in accordance with a predetermined operation procedure. A conventional peritoneal dialysis apparatus includes a function of displaying a detailed explanation of an operation procedure by using graphic representation, a function of outputting an explanation by using a voice guide, or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-279416).
Some patients are familiar with performing peritoneal dialysis by using peritoneal dialysis apparatuses. If a peritoneal dialysis apparatus is configured to explain operation procedures as precise as that for patients who are unfamiliar with operation procedures, such an arrangement will lead to inconvenience to patients who are familiar with the operation procedure.
On the other hand, even a patient familiar with the operation procedure may need to receive a detail explanation of an operation procedure for some specific operation. For this reason, under the premise that explanations of operation procedures should be made to eliminate operation mistakes, a peritoneal dialysis apparatus is preferably configured to provide explanations in accordance with patients at various levels of proficiency in operation procedures, ranging from patients who are unfamiliar with the operation procedures to patients who are familiar with them.
In addition, a doctor or the like generally explains, in advance, to a patient who is to use the above peritoneal dialysis apparatus for the first time how to perform peritoneal dialysis by using the peritoneal dialysis apparatus. The peritoneal dialysis apparatus therefore preferably includes a training function to allow a doctor or the like to give a patient an easily comprehensible explanation of a method of handling the apparatus and the like as well as the above explanation function of allowing the patient to accurately proceed with the operation by himself/herself.
Some conventional peritoneal dialysis apparatuses are configured, from the viewpoint of ensuring safety for a patient who performs peritoneal dialysis, to permit some display window displayed by the explanation function to switch to a display window displaying the next operation procedure only when the mounted cassette satisfies a predetermined condition.
For this reason, when a doctor or the like wants to give a patient only an explanation of how to perform peritoneal dialysis without actually performing peritoneal dialysis, he/she inevitably explains the patient while skipping some of display windows to be displayed. This makes it difficult to give a sufficient explanation and leads to a lack of sense of realism.